Snitch a Kiss
by dylanpidge
Summary: Harry eyed the new screen set up on the side of the Quidditch stadium suspiciously. There were large letters inscribed above it that said 'Snitch a Kiss.' That's right, the kissing cam had come to the wizarding world. Based off a Tumblr prompt. Update: Riverwave has posted a translated version of this story in French. Check in out on her profile under the title "Attrapez un Baiser"
Harry eyed the new screen set up on the side of the Quidditch stadium suspiciously. This was the first game where it was in use. Right now the screen was panning around the stadium seats, with large letters inscribed above it that said, _Snitch a Kiss._ That's right; the kissing cam had come to the wizarding world. To help improve the invention, Dumbledore had the bright idea to add a charm that caused the screen to focus on two people that were in proximity to each other who had the most chemistry. Already Hermione and Ron had been zoomed in on along with Neville and Luna. The latter being a surprise to everyone, especially Neville. He didn't seem to mind once his mouth was occupied by Luna's. In fact, one could say he looked positively blissful.

Harry, however, wasn't as excited. Since the beginning of the year, Ginny had been giving subtle hints to him to make a move. And since the announcement of the _Snitch a Kiss,_ Ginny had _not_ so subtly suggested for him to fly over to her during the game to help show him that they were the 'perfect match.' Truthfully, Harry would rather kiss a toad.

Now here he was, doing his best not to fly anywhere near Ginny's demanding eyes. Suddenly, a voice sounded to Harry's left.

"A bloody muggle kissing screen. How much more undignified could they get?"

Malfoy was hovering on his broom next to him, a sneer of disgust plastered on his face as he looked towards the screen. As Harry attempted to calm his beating heart from the burst of surprise, he took a second to look over Malfoy's appearance.

His bleach-blond hair was windswept from flying around, and his bright green and silver uniform had become a bit wrinkled as well. But no matter what, Malfoy always managed to look regal—even sitting on a flimsy bundle of wood and twigs 30 feet in the air.

Harry shook his head to clear Malfoy out of his mind and decided to speak up finally.

"Actually, in the muggle world, they're called kissing cams."

Malfoy turned and directed his sneer towards Harry.

"A kissing cam? How original."

Harry smiled slightly. No, a kissing cam did not seem like Malfoy's cup of tea in any sense of the word.

"Well who knows, we might get some entertaining matches. Can you imagine it zooming in on McGonagall and Umbridge if she were still here? It may not be the type of chemistry most think of, but it's still there."

Draco smirked at that. "True. No lost love between them."

Harry was both happy and confused as to why they hadn't killed each other yet, but he couldn't help but indulge his curiosity.

"Say, Malfoy, why are you over here in the first place?"

Malfoy's brow furrowed a bit when he grumbled, "Contrary to what you may believe, Potter, I'm not an idiot like your weasel friend. I know you'll find the snitch first. I'm just waiting until you do so I can catch it before you."

As he finished his diatribe, he looked over at Harry with a challenge in his gray eyes, his infamous smirk back on his face.

Harry smirked in return as he said, "You can try your best, but I doubt you'll be able to outfly me. In case you hadn't heard, I'm the Boy Who Lived. Apparently, I'm quite famous."

Malfoy tilted his head back as he laughed, "Oh don't spew that shit around me, Potter. Keep talking like that and you'll pretty soon find a fist in your oh so famous face."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as well, "You sure it will hurt? I'm positive Hermione has a stronger punch than you—if memory serves both of us correct."

Malfoy's face colored but there was still amusement lurking in his eyes.

"Don't go trying your luck, Scarface."

"Ferret."

"Potty!"

"Daddy's boy!"

After each insult, the two boys flew closer and closer together. Only when they couldn't hear the roaring of the crowds did they realize the entire stadium was silent. The rest of the Quidditch players, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, had also stopped flying around as well, now only hovering in the air. Harry worriedly looked around and noticed that everyone was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the _Snitch a Kiss_ screen. Harry cautiously followed their gaze and abruptly blanched himself. Draco seemed to have not caught on yet.

"What the bloody hell is everyone—"

The silence recommenced. On the screen was Harry, messy haired and wide-eyed, staring back at himself with Draco finally doing the same next to him. The picture was zoomed out enough to show both of their profiles awkwardly bobbing along in the air on their brooms as they tried to comprehend the predicament they found themselves in. The implications of the video feed finally hit Harry, and he almost fell off his broom in the process. To his left, Draco did the same.

"WHAT?" They both screamed in utter confusion. They whipped their heads to stare at each other, eyes still wide and faces red

"WHAT?"

They sat there in befuddlement for a bit, having calmed down slightly. After a minute Harry couldn't help himself, no matter the situation. He started laughing,

"I always knew you were gay Malfoy. Just look at how you style your hair each day."

"Potter! This is not the time or place! And I'll have you know that it's been obvious to me you were a flame since first-year!"

"Oh yeah, what gave it away?" Harry asked dryly.

"Well your utter obsession with me, of course!" Now Malfoy was getting worked up, his face turning a brighter red with each word.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Harry laughed slightly as he cracked his knuckles and neck. He then glanced over to his left, "Say Draco, want to give them something to really gawk at?"

Now Malfoy's face was as red as a tomato and showing some shock from Harry calling him by his first name. Comprehension then slowly flowed onto his face as his gaze sharpened on Harry.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, Potter?" Now his voice was a mix between sounded skeptical and intrigued.

Harry shrugged as he said, "I like to mess with people. And it will work in getting Ginny to back off a bit." A mischievous glint entered his eye as he smirked, "Also, I definitely wouldn't mind snogging the hell out of you."

It was then that Malfoy slowed started to smirk as well, edging his broom closer to Harry's. Throughout all of this the crowd had continued to gape, but now Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling, and Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, _Harry,_ " his name practically rolling off Malfoy's tongue, "you're not too bad on the eyes yourself."

They were now directly in front of each other, with both of their faces only a few inches away. Harry looked across the crowd again, which was now watching with an aura of slight confusion as to where this confrontation was going.

Harry turned back to Malfoy and gave him a wink. "Well, Draco, ready to snitch a kiss?"

Malfoy then rolled his eyes as he grabbed Harry's Quidditch robes as Harry did the same to Draco's. They both shared one last heated and amused look before they fully leaned in, their eyes fluttering closed as they moved forward.

Harry first thought was that this was the best kiss he's ever had. Which when he thought about it wasn't saying much because his only other kissing experience was a considerably teary one from Cho Chang.

Harry's next thought was one of surprise when a tongue entered his mouth. After that, Harry didn't do much thinking at all. He had much more important things to be worrying about, like returning the favor.

By the time the two pulled away a couple of minutes later, their hands had migrated to each other's heads and each of their lips had turned a light red and were slightly swollen. They grinned at each other one last time before turning back to the crowd.

The stadium was once again shocked silent. The quiet was broken half a minute later by a burst of clapping coming from the teacher's stands. Dumbledore has stood up, eyes still twinkling merrily while his hands applauded up at Draco and Harry. Snape by this point had his head in both of his palms with his elbows resting on his knees.

Dumbledore's clapping spurred the rest of the standing, starting with Luna and then moving on to the rest of the school. Some were still sitting shocked in their seats while others booed. Ron was part of the former group, him probably not being about to wrap his head around Slytherin's Ice Prince and Gryffindor's Golden Boy openly snogging at the Quidditch game.

Harry's bright smile lit up the field as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

Draco turned from the cheering crowd to grin back at him.

"Most fun I've had in awhile. You should make better use of your mouth more often, Potter."

"I'd be happy to. I'll see you at the Gryffindor celebration party tonight!"

With a parting wink and passing peck on the cheek, Harry was off—having spotted the snitch while he had been stretching. As he flew onward, he heard a voice yell out in indignation behind him.

"POTTER! You seem to have it the wrong way around! It'll be _you_ at the _Slytherin_ celebration tonight!"

Harry positively cackled in delight as he raced after the golden snitch. _Oh yes_ , Harry thought, _I'll definitely be celebrating no matter where I am tonight._


End file.
